Whatcha' Say
by Real.Smile
Summary: Girl, I was caught up in her lust, when I don't really want no one else. So no, I know I should of treated you better, but me and you were meant to last forever. So let me  in, give me another chance to let me be your man. Rating may change in later chap.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright. So this is an idea that I already had, but I've changed it around a lot. I hope that this way it is more attractive to readers and all that jazz. So this is the prologue to _Whatcha' Say_. It's not a song fic, but it is based around Jason DeRulo's _Whatcha' Say. _So yeah, I hope you guy enjoy. Reviews are totally welcome. So review and such. The song _Whatcha' Say_ is the plot of the story.

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter ear children. However, I do own Shauvon Goldstein and her friends. So don't steal them please. I've worked long and hard on Shauvon. So no stealing.

* * *

SIXTH YEAR

"_Shauvon," he called out to her. "Shauvon, baby, please."_

_She only walked faster when she heard his voice. A part of her, the sane part, never wanted to hear it again. Damn his pleas. Damn them to hell, the sane part of her brain shouted at her. However, the other part, the part that was in love with the boy chasing her, wanted to fall into his arms and let him tell her he loved her over and over again. She wanted that more than anything. But the sane part of her brain was louder and it made more sense. This was the last time that James Sirius Potter was going to cheat on her. It was the first time that she'd seen it, but she knew that he was doing it before. But she loved him, so much that she didn't want to believe it. _

_He grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Shauvon turned and looked at him. "Just listen to me, please." She pulled her wrist away from him and crossed her arms. "Baby, I'm so sorry. You have no idea how bad I feel. I never wanted you to get hurt. I was just confused. I saw the way that he looked at you. Baby, you didn't see how he looked at you. He wanted and you looked like you wanted him too. Baby, you have no idea how badly the hurt me."_

"_So you went and tried to hurt me?" she snapped. _

"_No," he reached on and grabbed her hand. James ran his fingers through his dark hair and exhaled. The look in his eyes was one of pure terror. She's never seen him like this before. "I never wanted to hurt you. We had it planned out. I just wanted you to see how it felt to think that you were going to lose me, because that's how I feel every time I see you with him. I feel like I'm going to lose you. I don't know what I would do without you. Do you know that? You make me what to be a better me. I can't lose you. Forgive me."_

"_What do you mean you had it all planned out?" Shauvon asked._

"_We were just going to sit and talk. You know, maybe hold hands. But that's it. We never talked about what happened…" his voice trailed off ashamed of himself. _

"_James, you and I both know that in order to have sex with someone there has to be two people."_

"_Look, I just got caught up. I don't even remember getting into bed with her. Look, Shauvon she means nothing to me. I love you."_

_She'd waited to hear him say that. But all she could hear when he said it, was what Erica, the girl he'd slept with, said to her when she saw them lying in bed together, completely undress and hair in disarray. __**"Bitch, please. There's no way that you can ever amount to me. You, you're too much of a tease. He got tired of waiting on you. He realized what he was missing. You never meant anything to him**__." She couldn't get those words out of her head. Erica could have been right. She could have meant nothing to James. He could be using her._

"_Are you thinking about what Erica said?" he asked her. If it were possible for his expression to get anymore hurt, it did. Shauvon looked away from him. That was his answer. "Shauvon, you know that none of that is true. You know that I love you .I've loved you since the first time I saw you dance first year. You know that. Don't let that ruin this. Please?"_

"_No," her voice was hoarse. "James, what you did was unacceptable and unforgiveable. You can't even know the pain that I'm in right now. James, I can feel my heart breaking. I never thought that you were going to be the one to hurt me. James, we should…."_

"_No, no, no, don't say that. Shauvon, don't." _

"_We should break-up. That way you can snag Erica all day and night. How does that sound?"_

"_That sounds like a terrible idea. Shauvon, don't."_

"_I'll give you all of your things tomorrow. Good-bye, James."_


	2. Chapter 2

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-!_

The blond rolled over and hit the off button on her alarm. There was no way that it was time to go to get up already. She felt like she'd just gone to sleep and now she had to get up. The blond rolled back over and pushed her sleeping best friend beside her. The sleeping best friend muttered something extremely incoherent, she sat up and exhaled through her nose. The blond turned her still sleeping friend and sighed. The blond pushed herself on to her knees and pushed on the girls' back, rocking her and the bed. After dodging a swift blow that burst from beneath the comforter, the blond fell on to the floor with a loud thud.

"Harper, please get up. We don't have time for you to push me on to the floor," the blond stated as she lay on the soft light brown colored carpet. She dropped her feet up on the bed and folded her arms behind. She started up at the wall behind her bed as she listened to Harper muttered more incoherent things. The only word that she could make out what her own name: Shauvon. She looked at the image of a setting sun that was painted on the wall behind her bed. On the wall to the left of the setting sun was a large island where a single palm tree stood and coconuts on the ground. The ocean covered the wall to the right of the setting sun, and that wall held as many pictures as it could. The majority of the pictures were of her and Harper. There were some with her brothers and Harper's brothers; however, most of the featured the girls doing an assortment of things. The newer ones were from their summer trip to Spain. The Spain pictures featured the girls in sombreros and ponchos. They'd had a blast viewing the chapels and shopping. And now, it was time for them to get up and go to school.

"What are you doing, Shauvon?"

"I'm waiting patiently for you to wake up," the blond replied from her spot on the floor.

"I'm up," Harper said as she stretched. "SHOWER TIME!" she exclaimed suddenly as she pushed the blue and green comforter off her body.

"My best friend is a spaz. Merlin, help me, my best friend is a spaz," the blond whined as she rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up.

"COME ON!" Harper exclaimed as she jumped up and down in her pink pajama shorts and orange tank top. "COME ON!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Geez," Shauvon pulled on her blue shorts and sighed. "Shower time."

* * *

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" Ginny Potter shouted at her son as she banged on the door. "Breakfast is on the table. GET UP NOW!"

James stirred in his bed as his mother left. He felt the space beside him and sighed. Gone. Just like all of them had been. He closed his hazel eyes and sighed. He felt for the note that he knew she'd left. He felt it on the pillow. There was no point in reading it, but he was going to anyway. He opened the paper and flicked the light beside his bed. He really didn't want to see what she had to say. No one had the decency to stay the night. Either they left right after or they left while he was asleep. None of them even had the decency to tell him that they were leaving. That hurt him, but he understood. After his hazel eyes, adjusted to the light in his room, he read her note.

_James,_

_You're a sweet guy and I had fun last night._

_But I had to leave early. I have to go and_

_get ready to go to school today. Maybe_

_our paths will cross and we will see_

_one another there. Write me sometime?_

_Elizabeth_

The dark haired boy balled the paper up and tossed it into the trashcan beside the door. He pushed the gray and black sheets off her body and huffed. He then ran his fingers through his dark hair and look at his trunk. It was nicely packed and closed tight. He smiled slightly thinking of his mother. He knew that she'd come in and tided everything up for him. He really had to remember to thank her for all that she did for him. He stood and grabbed the first clean shirt that he found and the first clean pair of pants that he had. He dressed quickly. He took a moment to admire his body. The one that he'd worked damn hard for. He counted his six pack abs and flexed his defined triceps and biceps before pulling on his shirt. Now that he'd admired himself he was ready for the day.

"James?" Lily called through his door.

"Yeah," he called back as she zipped his pants.

She was starting her fourth year and she was still afraid of going to school. Well, not afraid, timid. As a child she couldn't wait until she got to go to school. However, after her first year, she was itching to come back home and be their parents. Maybe she had separation anxiety and she had to be with her mom and dad at all times. Had Albus and James not outvoted Lily on Ginny, their mother, working at the school as the Transfiguration Professor, she'd be there this year. The two older boys were not going to allow it. There was no way that their mother was going to be at school with them. James loved his mother he did, but it was bad enough having to live up to the GREAT HARRY POTTER without mommy dearest there.

"Mum said that if you aren't down in ten seconds-"

"She'll send and evil weevil after me?" he finished as he opened the door. He leaned on the door frame and looked down at his baby sister. Only he didn't see his baby sister, he saw a red-haired _woman_ that looked a little like Lily Luna Potter. There was so much exposed skin that he didn't even know where to look, that didn't make him feel uncomfortable. Her toned, tanned legs were exposed from mid-thigh down due to the lack of shorts that she had on. Then the cleavage, so much of it for such a small girl; he knew from accidentally hearing her girl talk with Kat, that she was a C cup. A C cup and she was only fourteen and couldn't have been any taller than five feet. In fact, she was shorter than that; maybe for feet and ten inches at the most. Make-up: whoa, wait where did that come from? Who told her that she could wear make-up? It was light and classy placed on. But no, just no, she couldn't. There was no way that his sister was going to become a woman while he was in the house. He'd just barely made it though her first period last year. She was growing up to fast and he hated it. "Where are your clothes?" he asked cautiously.

"On my body?" she said, however her voice held a certain upward inflection that meant she was asking a question.

"No, Lily, they are not. Has dad seen you?" James questioned. The red-head shook her head.

"You're worse that Al!" she shouted as she stomped her left foot in anger.

"If dad says it's okay. Then you can wear it. But know that you will be sitting in a compartment alone for the train ride." He really didn't want to fight with his sister right now.

"Why?"

"Because, you look beautiful," he drawled running his fingers through her soft red hair. He smiled and pushed on the small of the back. "Tell Mum, I'm coming."

He walked down the corridor as she bounced down the stairs. Lily turned around and called out to him again. "James, do you really think I look beautiful?"

"I do, I always will, and I always have," he replied as he pushed open his brother's door. "No go on."

James entered the dark brown room the belonged to his younger brother and sighed. "It's depressing in here, Al." It truly wasn't. The colors of his brother's room were calming and comforting. Dark brown on the wall and crème everywhere else and the lovely red wine colored accent wall, it was perfect. "My room is cleaner than this," James scolded as she hit the back of his younger brother's head. "Stop reading, Albus. Let's go." He exhaled and looked down at Al. "Did you see Lily?"

"Yeah, I did. I told her to come and talk to you. What did you tell her?" Al asked curiously.

"I sent her to-"

"LILY LUNA POTTER, ABSOLUTELY NOT! NO, LILY, GO AND CHANGE NOW. NOW!" their father roared.

"-dad," James finished. "I told her she was beautiful to soften the yelling. Let's go."

Just as they walked through the doorway a streak of red hair bolted by them and a wailing sound followed. "Aww, Lily, don't cry," James called after her.


	3. Chapter 3

The hustle and bustle of Kings' Crossing never always amazed Shauvon. The students that were going to Hogwarts were so obvious to her. They had loads of trucks and books and most of them had an owl. Out of all the times she'd been to King's Crossing, pre-finding out she was a witch, she'd never really paid attention to it. However, her mother told her differently. Apparently, when Shauvon was younger she would sit and watch as the strange people walked by with their owls and trucks. Once, she asked where they were going. Her mother only smiled and said she would know soon. That was the story according to Mrs. Goldstein. The exact same woman that was pushing the cart of her daughter's and her daughter's best friends belongings. The girls were also so interested in what new technology the muggles had. Shauvon being a halfblood knew what some on the things were. However, both of her parents were wizards, so the newest technology was unknown to her. The one thing that really made the girls stop in their tracks was cell phones. As many times as they had seen one, it seemed to amaze them more every time they saw one. Mrs. Goldstein had taken to making Shauvon and Harper hold hands while they were walking in the station, so when they stopped all she had to do was pull her daughter's hand and be on her way. Thus far it had been working swimmingly.

"Mum," Shauvon said as she tried to pull away from her mother's iron grip. "Let go."

"I can't do that, sweetie. If I do you'll get distracted."

Mrs. Goldstein stopped at the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten and exhale softly. The light brown brick welcome her back home as she rushed through the wall. She was never one to just stroll leisurely through a solid object. Behind her, Shauvon and Harper appeared; they stood under a wrought-iron archway with the words twisted in the same wrought-iron. Before them sat an enormous scarlet-colored steam engine billowing smoke on the track. Mrs. Goldstein looked at the clock and saw that it was indeed almost time for the train to speed off. Mrs. Goldstein took her wand pointed at the train and watched as the trunks floated across the platform and into the train. She smiled. It was rare that she got to use magic. She was muggleborn and she always saw a use for magic, but never to advantage of it.

"All right, Shauvon, write me," she said as she kissed her daughters' cheek. Mrs. Goldstein the turned to Harper and kissed her cheek as well. "You write too, Harper."

"I will, every week," Harper joked as she hugged her second mother.

"Harper and I will write together," Shauvon arranged as walked towards the train. "I love you, Mum!"

* * *

James Potter burst on to the Platform with five minutes until he had to be on the train. He turned over his shoulder to see his father dragging a young Lily through the barrier. Lily was very upset with her father. He'd made her change into a pair of jeans. HOW DARE HE! Lily was outraged and in an angry huff for the entire ride over. She sat in the back with her arms crossed and muttering incoherent things. Harry pulled the car over a total of seven times to turn around and glare at his daughter. The red haired girl sat and glared back. That's why they were running late. He sighed and pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the train and his truck along with those of his sister and brother soared to the train and stacked themselves neatly. James then looked over his shoulder again to see his father talking sternly his daughter. Albus was hugging their mother and walking towards the train.

"James," Ginny called to him.

The messy haired boy walked over to his mother and smiled."Goodbye, Mum," he said and she hugged him.

"Bye, my love. You write, alright?" gunny demanded. James nodded. "Really, James write. This is your last year."

"I know, mum. I will promise." James sighed as he walked away from his mother and towards the train. "Bye, dad." He shouted. His father nodded to him. That's when he heard it. That voice that he'd been hoping not to hear all year. He tried his best not to look in the direction of her voice. But, he best wasn't good enough. He turned his head to the right slightly to see Shauvon Goldstein standing with her mother and best friend. Her blond hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a blond ponytail holder. He exhaled and she shifted her weight for her right him to her left, a signal that she was anxious. Her hands then feel to her hips, a sign that she was aggravated. Not a good combination.

"James," Albus said as he walked next to him. Albus turned his head in the direction of James and then exhaled. "I thought you were over her."

"I am," James answered quickly, too quickly. "Get on the train," James growled.

* * *

The scarlet engine chugged down the tracks as Shauvon and Harper settled into their seats. The blond exhaled as she watched the green landscape rush by. The hills were luscious and the trees were scarce. It was beautiful. A rabbit hopped along the side of the train for a moment before scurrying off.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harper asked. "You aren't thinking about him are you?" She'd read her best friend's thoughts.

"No," the blond answered, he voice trailing off.

"You are."

"I am," Shauvon answered reluctantly.

"Stop it, you said that you wouldn't," Harper growled as she playfully hit her best friend.

"Yeah, well, I saw him," the blond muttered looking out the window, completely avoiding eye contact with Harper.

"When?"

"When he was walking on to the train," Shauvon sighed and looked upwards at the ceiling of the train.

"_Harper and I will write together," Shauvon arranged as walked towards the train. "I love you, Mum!"_

_Shauvon turned over her shoulder and looked towards the train. She loved the first day of school. It was like going home, only not being at home, because she was leaving home, but she loved it. She loved to see all of her friends. She missed dancing for the school. She was so excited, her first year when her mum told her that the school decided to have a dance team. She'd been dancing since she was a little kid. It was her passion and having to give that up almost made her not go to Hogwarts. She'd also been accepted to a school of performing arts as well. However, magic was too good of an offer to pass up._

"_I know, mum. I will promise."_

_His voice. Her entire body froze and it took her a moment to regain control of her body. The blond turned her head over her shoulder and exhaled softly. He didn't look any different that he did last year. His hair was still completely unruly. She remembered the day that she tried to comb and brush his hair. It didn't work out to well. All the teeth on the comb were broken and the handle was completely off the brush. She shook her head and looked away for a moment, hoping that he wasn't really there. But he was. There he stood in his muggle jeans and semi-clean shirt. She could see a light stain on his left shoulder blade that looked like it was from mustard. _

_As quickly as he'd appeared, he disappeared on to the train. She closed her light eyes and sighed. He couldn't be here. She would never admit it to anyone. She still hadn't completely admitted it to herself, but she was still in love with him. She'd never stopped and to see him at school, only brought the old feelings back. _

"_Are you okay?" Harper asked as she waltzed up to her._

"_Yeah," Shauvon laughed awkwardly, "I'm just waiting for you. Ready for another year?" _

"_Sure am." _

Shauvon stretched and stood. She reached up and pulled the head girl badge off her duffel bag and exhaled. "Alright, mate, I have to go and meet with the head boy-"

"Who is?" Harper asked, for the thousandth time since Shauvon found out she was Head Girl in the summer.

"I don't know. But I have to go, so you need to get dressed and all that and then I'll get dressed when I come back." Harper made a whimpering noise. "I'll miss you, too, love." Shauvon said as she walked out of the compartment. She heard Harper whimper again and she laughed.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, KT," James Potter to his best female friend.

"Nothing," the brunette girl answered. "She'll make a move if she wants to. However, I seriously doubt that she does. You hurt her, James."

"Obviously, I know that. I know that. But I didn't mean to, it all just happened, I couldn't control it."

"I shouldn't have happened at all, but you know, it's not the point. Just wait."

"Yeah, okay. I'll wait," James sighed.

"I have to go, I think that you have a meeting here," James nodded. "Alright. I shall see you at school, mate."

Shauvon sighed as she waltzed over to the compartment that the Headmistress had designated them to meet in. She closed her eyes and slid the door open.

"No way," Shauvon shouted. "No way. No way, no way, no way."

"Shauvon?" James asked as he watched him ex fling her hands around in total desperation and anger. "Are you…"

"Shhh," she snapped. "You can't be… You weren't even a prefect…"

"Headmistress Weeks contacted me this summer and told me that I'd improved drastically and that I'd earned the spot."

"You're a liar, I don't believe you."

James pulled at the collar of his white button down shirt and beneath it, she saw his Head Boy badge. She felt faint. The blond sat down and exhaled. She could handle this. She could. "Alright, let's get started then."

"Right," James stated as he watched her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry that took so long, but my computer died and the cord broke and then there's school and stuffs. So yeah, I've just been busy. This is a kind of filler chapter, but there's gonna be a better chapter asap. (:

* * *

She'd demanded that he not speak to her. James sighed softly as he read over the rules and regulations of the castle. _No one is allowed in the forest. _That was self-explanatory. How would ever really want to go into the Forbidden Forest? _The school's new curfew is midnight; all students must be in their respective dormitories at this time, unless patrolling the Grounds. _Well the curfew was new, last year it was eleven. He knew that all too well. However, the respective dormitory thing was again obvious. However, James was having a difficult time focusing on the rules with Shauvon sitting across from him. It took all of his mental energy to keep from pinning her down and forcing her to talk to him. But she demanded that he not speak her, so he wouldn't talk to her.

_Shauvon walked into the compartment and sighed. She flopped down on the bench opposite him and inhaled deeply. Shauvon flicked her eyes up to James' hazels. Her dark eyes seemed to be searching his. They were looking and looking, but she didn't seem to find was she was after, for she looked away. He looked down at his lap and closed his eyes. He'd disappointed her again, and he didn't even say anything this time. _

"_So," James started slowing, trying to break the tension._

"_Don't talk. Just don't," Shauvon said as she picked up a leather bound rule book. _

"_Shauvon," James started again._

"_Don't talk." Her voice cracked a little. He knew that was a sign. _

"_Shauvon, don't be-"_

"_Don't be what?" her voice cracked more and she sniffled. _

_She was crying? James leaned forward and touched her face. He placed his thumb under her eyes and wiped away her shed tear. He felt her face grow hot under him hand, just before she yanked her face from his hand. She brushed a few of her fly aways from her eyes and sighed._

"_Don't talk to me and don't touch me," she growled under her breath as she leaned back on the wall beside the window. "Just read."_

James looked up at her again, chancing a glace. She was running her fingers through the loose part of her ponytail and shaking her head. Her lips were moving, however, he couldn't quite make out what she was saying. James' thoughts were conflicted one another. He wanted to ask if she was okay, but she had directed him not to speak to her…

"Shauvon, are you okay?" he asked her carefully.

"Yeah," she replied shortly.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yeah."

"Shauvon, I dated you for two years, and I've known you for seven years, I know when something is wrong. What up?"

"Look just stop acting like you _care. _I'm fine." She paused. "Did you know that we have to stay in the same dorm?" she asked.

"Nothing new," James joked. She shot him a venomous look. "Sorry that was out of line."

"Did you?" Shauvon asked again.

"Nope."

She was silent again and so was he. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He closed the leather bound book on his thumb and turned to the blond sitting across from him. Her brown eyes were trained to the book in front of her. Her face held a slight red tint. Was she embarrassed? And if she was, about what?

"We need to talk about this," James suggested.

"What?" she asked, not removing her eyes from the book.

"You pick: us or the rooming thing?"

"Okay," Shauvon closed the book on her thumb and looked up at him. "First, the rooming thing. We have separate rooms on the same dorm. The dorm has a common room and separate rooms for each head. So there's no need for anything to happen or worry about. As for us, well that's simple, there is no us. You ruined us late year remember? Yeah, so there's none of that. Understood?"

"That wasn't really talking, Shauvon. That was you shutting me out."

"What else would I do?" she asked him.

"Not shut me out?"

"Well I only shut you out because you cheated on me."

"Well, yeah, but…"

She held up a finger cutting it off. "And you had cheated on me before. Did you know that I knew?" He shrugged. "Well I did. But I forgave you seeing as the only times that you did it were when we were fighting or on break. Right?"

"Yeah, and I didn't always do anything with them. It would be an innocent kiss now and then, but nothing like what happened with Erica," Shauvon's muscles tensed visible at the mention of that name. "Sorry. But yeah, I never meant for that to happen, really…"

"Yeah, you already said that." The blond stood and dropped the book on the bench. "I have to be…" she couldn't think of a place and why waste her effort lying to him anyway? "I have to be anywhere but here. I guess that I'll have to see you later. Password is Mandrake, but we have to change it when we get to school. It's the default." With that, Shauvon slid the door open and left the compartment.

* * *

"WHAT?" Harper exclaimed as she tugged on her grey skirt.

"I know," Shauvon replied. "I know."

"But that really sucks for you, I mean you have to spend all that time with him and talk to him and…"

"Shut it!" Shauvon ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Harper's voice trailed off, feeling bad for hurting her best friend.

"It's okay. How much longer until we get to school?"

"An hour, hour and a half?"

"I'm going to sleep; wake me when you see something other than rolling hills and trees."

"Gotcha'."

* * *

"She won't even look at me, KT," James wined, buttoning his clean white shirt.

"Well, James, you embarrassed her in front of the entire school and you killed her a little on the inside."

"I didn't mean too…"

"Well obviously," KT replied. "Now that you know the outcome."

"Katie Timberline, you know that I didn't mean for that to happen, for any of it to happen, you know that," the eldest Potter yelled clearly outraged by the statement.

"Right, right, I know," KT mumbled. "I hate this train ride. It's like the longest thing ever. Wake me when it's over."

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
